


Remembrances

by StygianTongue



Series: A Desert's Requiem [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Luke and Leia Are Not Separated, Mildly Graphic Nonsexual Breastfeeding, Obi-Wan Kenobi Raises Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi Raises Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StygianTongue/pseuds/StygianTongue
Summary: Obi-Wan has always been in-tune with the Unifying Force, and while she may have had one of the lowest midichlorian counts in the Jedi Order, she was so entwined and alive with the Force that she could hear It's desperate, weakened warnings at the idea of separating the twins. It is then decided that Obi-Wan will raise these children, and she vows she will protect them until her dying breath and beyond. The Force doesn't disagree.
Series: A Desert's Requiem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Remembrances

It had seemed wrong, at first. The Force allowed for many miraculous happenings and abilities, and regulating internal bodily functions was one of them. Despite that she _could_ , and despite it being by far the cheaper and emotionally healthier option, manipulating her hormones to allow her to breastfeed Anakin and Padme's children felt strange the first few times.

Obi-Wan quickly grew to cherish those moments of bittersweet intimacy. Luke would cry gently, fat tears rolling down his face until he latched, pliantly suckling with his little cheeks puffed out. His delicate hand would grip onto Obi-Wan's finger like he was afraid she'd leave, and his throat worked impatient, staccato grunts. Leia had lungs as loud as a rancor's roar until her mouth caught on a nipple, which she'd drink from in short, fierce bursts, eyes glistening with angry tears and mouth in a firm pout despite her suckling.

The babes were not Obi-Wan's and yet, they were the only family she had left aside from the Force. When the Tatooine suns seemed akin to the fires of Mustafar and the desert was as infinite as Obi-Wan's sadness, one or the other would smile at Obi-Wan so widely that she felt her heart would be unable to contain the boundless depths of love she had for these two precious lives.

Anakin… remembering Anakin was hard, because she had once loved Anakin in nearly the same way—the same amount, surely, if love could be quantified in such a way. However, while she loved Anakin (and still does, although as always, the question of if you _love_ or _loved_ someone who is dead and gone is still a mystery to the galaxy), she had not felt the same sort of bittersweetness and heartbreak in her love for her brother until she found out he was too far gone for her to save—had _left_ her too far behind for her to follow.

Obi-Wan could not bare to end with her own hands the hapless ruin that was left of Anakin Skywalker, but she could not allow herself to interfere either, for she knew if she did it would be out of a selfish desire to save the boy she had once cherished and delighted in. So with the Force crying out in agony as it was made a slave to Darth Sidious's evil purpose, and her mind shredded with thousands of broken bonds and her heart shattered irreparably, Obi-Wan left Darth Vader lying on the bank of a river of lava.

In the ashes of Mustafar she left the malevolent, malignant shadow that had consumed her brother, and with those ashes Padme's lungs filled and her strangled throat could not take the very pain of breathing. Anakin burned, Padme died with his betrayal, and the hope of the galaxy was placed on the lives that arose from that tragedy. Her nephew and niece, the only living, tangible proof she had left that her life actually _meant_ something to anyone, that her sacrifices and trials were not in vain, and that there was _hope_ for everything she had once fought so fervently to protect.

…The only thing about breastfeeding she truly didn't enjoy was that it allowed Obi-Wan ample, frequent time to _remember_.


End file.
